I have a sister?
by The Secrets Hidden In The Dark
Summary: What if Sasuke and naruto had a sister that was banished on the day of their birth? What if instead of temari there was lia but was also banished when born? Three of my own ooc.


Chapter 1

This is my first story so I hope I did well. I know there is some errors SOS just bare with me please. Ill fix them but sometimes I don't know something needs to befixed so help is welcomed!

I don't own naruto even though Iwish I did. I do however own my three ocs!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

I was sitting in the forest just watching the stars glimmer in the night sky with my pet fox, Ezara, fast asleep on my lap. My friends were practically dead by how tired they were from the running we had done earlier. We had ran from an island by kumo to outskirts of konaho in just two straight days without stopping. But me? I couldn't sleep. How could I when I don't know if he is ok? If he lead a better life then mine? If he has friends? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? There would be no way I could rest. Not until he was safe. My baby brother...how could I have been so stupid? I should have realized sooner. Then maybe...I sighed for the hundredth time sense I found out about him. Nothing would happen. Nothing would have changed. I don't even know anything about him yet I want to change his life so he could know his sister. For all I know he has a great life! Sigh. Now I'm being stupid. No jinchitiks lives are great. But I can only hope right?

"Naru? Are you still up?" I looked over and saw my best friend, practically sister,Mary, sit up from her bed and look at me.

"I'm not tired" I replied looking back at the night sky.

I heard the sound of rustling and someone getting up. Mary came and sat next to me and placed her head on my shoulder.

" liar. You should get some rest. We know what your thinking. We have the same thoughts. I know your worried about him but you can't see him looking like the dead. You haven't slept in three days." I could hear the worry in her voice. You see, she's going through the same thing. Same with lia, my other friend that came along. We all just recently found out about our siblings and have been worried about them since. We want to know about them, want to know that they lead a good and happy life.

"sorry. I know I've been worrying you guys but I can't help it! So many possibilities are running thought my mind! Could he have a family? Would he even want to meet me? What if he's dead? Or a rouge ninja? What if he's a bad person and ki-" I started but was cut off by an annoyed Mary.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!? Look I know you have always been the negative and 'never get your hopes up they will always be crushed' type and I understand that. You had a bad childhood. I get it, but if he's related to you, and knowing how selfless you are, he should be the same. You just have to believe and hope that he will be. I know its a hard thing to do, but it's the same as me and lia. We all want our brothers to have had a good life and be a good person and if their not then that's that. But we won't know till we try will we? So stop mopping and go to sleep before I knock you out." I had to smile. She always knew what to say and when to say it. It's that what I loved about her and one of the reasons she was my best friend.

"ok" I simply stated before cuddling up to my fox and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

~the next morning~

I awoke to the sound of Ezra growling. I shot up into a defensive position in front of my still sleeping i looked over to see what Ezrara was growling at. Or should i as who? It was a short red haired boy around 16 years old. He had dark rings around his terquize eyes and a gourd that looked to be made of sand strapped to his back. He was a combined by one other person, boy. The other boy had an almost all black outfit with a circle in the middle. The circle was half purple and the other half wight. He had purple make up on and a hat blocked the sun but made him look like a cat by the way it was up on the sides. I looked closer at the three and noticed there head bands. They were from suna. I quickly kicked lia and Mary to wake them up but they wouldn't budge. Looks like I was on my own here.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was getting nervous they were just glaring at me at me. The cat boy was trying to cover it up but red head was openly glaring. What had I done to them? I haven't even met them before!

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing right outside the walls of konahoa?" to my surprise the red head was the one to answer me.

"We are headed towards konaho to see someone. We were tired and stopped here for the night. But you still dint answer my question. What do you want?"

"who are you going to see?" this time it was the cat boy who responded.

" I don't see why that is any of your business but if you must know we are trying to find our long lost brothers."they didn't look like that would attack me so i put my kuni away and stood up noticed I was no longer in a defensive position so she stopped growling and stood next to me.

"what his name? Maybe we could help. We know a lot of people in konahoa. We are a really headed towards there right know we could help." wow. They went from glaring to helpful in minutes.

"thanks for the offer but we'll pass. Plus her brothers,"pointed to lia,"are from suna. So we are headed there after words." after I said that they all head this surprised look on there face.

"then we will definitely know them! Who are they?" oh no. The cat boy was way to excited for his own good.

" I guess if wouldn't hurt to tell you. Lia's brothers names are kankoro and you know them?" all of them has their mouthes on the floor even the redhead who hadn't shown any emotion at all since we started talking. I kicked my friends again and this time it worked. As soon as they opened their eyes and saw we weren't alone they stood next to me with a kuni at the ready.

"your our sister?" the cat boy was the first to come out of his transe up.

"you mean you are konkoro and gaara?!" I yelled at them. What are he odds of that happening! That was just Lucky!

"Naru...are theses my siblings?" lia has a questioning look on her face. Not knowing if they were telling the truth or not.

"I think they are. You should talk to them. Get to know eachother. Me and Mary will head to konahoa." I sated while packing the litle things I brought with me.

"ok that sounds good" lia said in a dazed voice. I could tell she's over joyed with meeting them so I was giving her some alone time.

"come on Mary lets go." just then Ezrara turned in to a giant fox. The same height as me. we got on her said good bye to lia and her family and took off towards konahoa.


End file.
